


Don't choose me.

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: (Very short). Ren's perspective on Haruka asking them all to be her partner in one of the first assignments.





	Don't choose me.

"Hey." Ren's voice was sharp, and he seemed angry. Not the distantly annoyed anger that he usually held with him, but real anger that can only come from truly caring about something.

He approaches Haruka quickly as she backs away, and three long strides towards her has her up against the wall. Her face reflects the same expression she held when he had asked her to be his partner for the writing assignment the previous day, before she had called them all into the music room to suggest creating her own rules. The group song that Ren hadn't agreed to as it was. Ren puts his hand on the wall besides Haruka's head, leaning on his arm, his face getting closer to hers and his eyes starting to narrow. He clicks his tongue, expressing his annoyance as he tries to think of where he should begin.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you that leading people on is wrong?" Ren's eyebrows pull down and his mouth is flat. "I don't know if you realize that you're using every one of those boys that you're trying to act like you care about." He makes a 'tch' sound, and pulls away from her slightly, though he's still just as angry as he was.

"Lady, one partner means one partner. And I'm sure you can't be dumb enough to not be able to tell that every one of your suitors are into you." He crosses his arms, sighing slightly. "And unless you want a harem, you can't choose all of us." His cold facial expression remains unchanged as the smaller girl in front of him tucks her head close to her body. Her mouth starts trembling and her eyes fill up with tears, though Ren remains unmoved, and simply continues talking. "I know that I owe you a lot. I wouldn't still be at this academy without you- so consider this me repaying the favor. You're obviously into Tokiya a lot more than the rest of us- and even if you aren't-" He closes his eyes but continues talking, "I don't understand how you've gotten six boys to like you enough to deal with this, but it isn't going to last. Take your advantage and just choose one person." He turns around, and says one last thing before starting off, without turning his head.

"But word of advice- don't choose me."


End file.
